


Please don't take my sunshine away

by Starkspectacular



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father son relationship, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, I'm not sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have had a baby boy, and everyone knows it. Unfortunatly someone seems jealous, and they take out their anger upon the couple with a fevered attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I wrote this because I had the song stuck in my head.  
> Don't shoot!

Tony held the toddler in his arms as the room was blown to bits and a figure shrouded in smoke was suddenly stood before him. The explosion had deafened him to the world, everything was in slow motion and he felt debris dropping from the ceiling onto their bodies. Loki was on the floor; Loki was bleeding heavily and yet still trying to fight this mystery man. And Tony? Tony was in the background with a sobbing baby, their only means of escape blocked and the room he’d so perfectly decorated destroyed.

Somewhere in his mind he was encased in bubble wrap, under water and suspended in the air all at the same time. He could hear the wails of his baby boy as he clung to his chest, screaming Da-ddy over and over just the way Alex did. He could hear Loki’s screaming and the rubble falling, but mostly he could hear the sound of the toy that had been stuck on repeat since it broke when a brick fell onto its casing.

The figure moved towards him with outstretched hands, black smoke curling around is body as he backed up towards the corner. He was aiming for Alexander, and Tony acted on instinct. Though wounded with a large cut above his eye and his hear bloody from the boom, he still managed to throw bricks and other debris or toys at the creature. But they went through him, they went through this hooded being and didn’t seem to have any effect at all.

Tony panicked, he was in the corner and all he could do was sob for Loki, cry out for his suit or for Jarvis or the other avengers.

Scream _“DON’T TAKE HIM! NO! HE’S NOT YOURS HE’S MINE! NOT MY SON!”_ Over and over again.

But the sobbing child was wrenched from his arms and clutched to the beings chest. Tony only had time to see a glint of blond hair and white skin, the kind a woman had as it seemed so soft. He could only see the hands of a woman and the glint of an eye in silver and gold hues.

She was gone before Tony could process it.

And through his screaming, through his crying, through Loki’s frantic attempts to get to him with his injuries so severe, the voice of the broken toy was still singing.

“You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are grey,

You’ll never know, dear,

How much I love you,

Please don’t take,

My sunshine away.”


End file.
